


Drunk on you

by charliesdrgon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bi Kevin, M/M, bi aaron, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesdrgon/pseuds/charliesdrgon
Summary: A drunk confession after a match.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: All For The Games





	Drunk on you

After winning the game, the foxes went to the girl's dorm. They bought all the alcohol they could the day before and stored the bottles in the cupboards.

Kevin was the first one entering the room and he took a bottle of vodka from the nearest place. He opened the bottle and drank it as if it was water. Whoever, seeing the way Kevin was drinking, could think that they've lost the game, but the smirk on his face would have confused them.

Renee passed next to Kevin and pressed his shoulder in a gentle squeeze. The rest of the foxes just ignored him and started drinking.

Two hours later, as always, Renee and Neil were the only ones that were still sober, everyone else was... just drunk.

Kevin left the bottle —probably the second one— on the table and looked at Neil. He frowned and tried to speak. It took him 3 attempts to find his voice.

"Take me to the court," he said.

"Why?"

"Just take me," he demanded, again.

Kevin stood up and walked through the room until he reached Aaron. He put his fingers around Aaron's naked wrist and made him stand up.

"You're coming with us, Andrew."

It seemed that nobody realized that mistake, and even if they did, they didn't say anything. Aaron was confused as hell, but he was too drunk —and too in love— to correct Kevin and he just followed him through the room. Neil looked at Andrew. The twin just shrugged in goodbye and Neil followed his teammates, reaching for Andrew's car keys on his pocket.

Both of them were zig zag walking and Neil didn't know how they reached the elevator. Aaron leaned on one of the walls, closing his eyes and waiting for the door to open. As soon as the elevator reached its destined floor, Kevin held Aaron again and guided him to Andrew's car. He opened the backseat door and made Aaron enter before him. Neil watched as Kevin closed the door with a dull sound. Neil sat in the driver's place and drove straight to the court. It was 3 am and he still didn't understand what the hell they were doing.

The 5 minutes journey turned into a 10 minutes journey because he drove slower than usual, trying to stay awake. When he parked next to the court, everything was dark and he barely could see anything.

Kevin and Aaron followed him when he got out of the car. He put the right code and they entered in the locker room. Neil was too tired to even take his racquet, but he saw how Kevin put all the equipment. Aaron seemed about to fall sleep, but he managed to put his equipment on. He took the racquet as well and followed Kevin out of the locker room.

Kevin still seemed to think that Aaron was Andrew. He didn't say anything when he saw him with a racquet that wasn't the goalkeeper's racquet. Neil sat in the bench as he saw how they both entered inside.

After half an hour, they laid in the floor and Neil entered to check they didn't fall asleep.

"I know you're not Andrew," Kevin said, sitting with his legs crossed.

Neil stopped in the middle of his journey and waited.

Aaron looked up to Kevin's face and raised an arm, wishing he could touch Kevin's face.

"Why did you call me Andrew then?"

"To confuse the others," he replied, his eyes staring at Aaron's lips.

"What are you talking about? Neil is still here," Aaron said.

And as soon as Neil heard that, he turned away and left, heading to the car. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He knew it because he had been seeing the looks they gave to each other when the other one wasn't looking.

"He's not here anymore," he answered.

Aaron didn't move but he stared at his green eyes. He opened his mouth, but the words just didn't come out.

"I thought it was a good moment," Kevin said, without taking off his sight from Aaron. "I thought I- ," he interrupted himself and it was the first time Aaron saw Kevin insecure.

He managed to sit and looked directly into Kevin's eyes.

"You what?"

"I thought I had a chance," he said, pointing at Aaron and then at himself.

Aaron opened his mouth, just a bit. He was completely speechless. He never thought he'd hear those words. He just took for granted that Kevin would never want to have anything to do with him.

Aaron placed his hand on the floor and approached Kevin's face. They were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching.

"I never thought I had a chance with you" Aaron admitted.

And Kevin didn't need to hear it twice. He placed his hands in Aaron's cheeks and kissed him as if the world was ending. Aaron grabbed Kevin's hair and pulled Kevin closer to him. Kevin bit Aaron's inferior lip slightly and then he separated from him, breathing heavily against his mouth. 

Aaron had a small smile in his face as he saw Kevin closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his. He never thought he'd live enough to taste his red, fleshy lips. He literally felt in heaven when he noticed Kevin's lips touch.

"I thought you were straight," Aaron said.

"I thought you were too."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"Fifty-fifty," he replied. "I guess I had to do it eventually. Just to make sure if you would respond my kiss or not."

"You won."

"I always win," he said, smirking.

"Shut up before I regret this," Aaron threatened.

Kevin gave him a little smile and helped him to stand up. They walked towards the locker room and they started changing and getting rid of the equipment between kisses and, surprisingly, between laughs

By the time they finished, it was 4 am and both of them had their lips completely red. Aaron was blushing and thanks to his pale skin, it was really visible. Kevin smiled at him, pressing his hand around Aaron's waist and they walked out of the place, closing the door and switching off all the lights.

When they reached the car, Neil was asleep in the driver's seat. Kevin knocked on the window softly and then him and Aaron entered in the backseat of the car. Neil looked at them through the little mirror and Aaron looked back.

"If you say something..."

"My lips are sealed," Neil promised.

He started the car and drove back to the Fox Tower. Kevin fell asleep on Aaron's shoulder and Aaron closed his eyes. Neil thought he wouldn't live enough to see Aaron smiling, even though it was a little smile, he was literally smiling.

Neil, unconsciously, smiled, glad to see that they made each other happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first story here, I hope you like it :)
> 
> And I will be posting more stories about them and about All For The Game, be ready.


End file.
